Corroles are macrocyclic molecules related to porphyrins and other aromatic macrocycles whose pharmacological properties have led to the development of many drugs. The synthesis of analogs, determination of pharmacokinetics, targeting, and bioavailability represent significant challenges to the realize the full potential of these drugs, since it is not always clear as to the effect of various functionalizations on the inherent therapeutic properties of these macrocyclic compounds.